


Adventskranz

by Chrisoel



Category: Tatort
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pre-Relationship
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21631702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrisoel/pseuds/Chrisoel
Summary: Faber sitzt zusammengesunken an seinem Schreibtisch, vor sich den räudigsten Adventskranz, den Martina je gesehen hat.Das achtzehnte Türchen desTatort und Polizeiruf Adventskalender 2019.
Relationships: Martina Bönisch/Peter Faber
Comments: 13
Kudos: 27
Collections: Tatort und Polizeiruf 110: Adventskalender 2019





	Adventskranz

Das ganze Gebäude ist dunkel, nur in Fabers Büro brennt Licht. Kurz zögert sie, aber selbst wenn Faber gerade den vollen Feiertagsblues hat, kann seine Gesellschaft gar nicht schlimmer sein als diese Katastrophe von Familienadventsfeier, von der sie gerade geflohen ist.

* * *

Faber sitzt zusammengesunken an seinem Schreibtisch, vor sich den räudigsten Adventskranz, den Martina je gesehen hat.

Die künstlichen Tannenzweige haben bereits ordentlich Nadeln gelassen, eine der silber-lila gestreiften Schleifen ist leicht angekokelt, die anderen drei verdrückt; die getrocknete Orangenscheibe ist löchrig und hat die Hälfte ihrer Silberbepuderung verloren, die Zimtstange sieht angeknabbert aus und versinkt fast im Heißklebersee mit dem sie befestigt ist. Von den Kerzen sind nur noch Stümpfe übrig.

„Wo haben Sie denn das scheußliche Teil her?“

„Hat mir die Kollegin aus dem zweiten Stock mit den Worten ‚Bei Ihnen sieht‘s ja gar nicht festlich aus, Herr Faber.‘ auf den Tisch geknallt bevor sie am Freitag Feierabend gemacht hat. Warum auch immer sie von _mir_ Festlichkeit erwartet.“

Martina setzt sich und beäugt den Adventskranz.

„Sie hat ab morgen Urlaub und war zu faul zur Mülltonne zu gehen.“

Faber zieht die Augenbrauen hoch, denkt kurz nach und stimmt ihr dann zu: „Klingt plausibel.“

Sie versucht eine der Schleifen mit dem Zeigefinger in Form zu stupsen, ohne Erfolg.

„Was machen Sie hier?“

 _Das Gleiche wie Sie, vor der Erkenntnis fliehen, dass ich niemanden habe, der mich an einem Adventssonntag bei sich haben möchte._ denkt sie sich und entscheidet sich lieber „Noch letzte Berichte vor Jahresende fertigmachen.“ zu sagen.

„Gar nicht festlich, Frau Bönisch!“ tadelt er und sie verdreht die Augen.

Für einen Moment erwägt sie tatsächlich an ihren Schreibtisch zu gehen und sich mit etwas Dienstlichem zu beschäftigen, aber für wen sollte sie hier so Theater spielen?

„Es müsste eigentlich noch ne Flasche Glühwein in der Küche sein. Wollen Sie auch einen Becher?“

Faber nickt.

Sie macht zwei Becher warm und kramt eine Schachtel Streichhölzer aus einer Schublade, bevor sie zurück in Fabers Büro geht.

Sie tritt die Tür zu, schiebt ihm seinen Becher hin und zündet die Kerzen an, macht das Licht aus.

Die Welt schrumpft zusammen auf den kleinen Kreis warmen Lichts, den die Kerzen werfen, nur Faber und sie und ein hässlicher Adventskranz, nichts sonst scheint mehr zu existieren und das ist Martina grade recht.

Sie setzt sich Faber gegenüber und streift die Schuhe von den Füßen, um sie auf den zweiten Stuhl zu legen.

Vielleicht spielt ihr nur das flackernde Kerzenlicht einen Streich, aber es sieht fast so aus, als ob Faber ein bisschen lächeln würde.

Er beugt sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch und bringt aus einer der Schubladen einen Pappteller mit Plätzchen und Lebkuchen zum Vorschein.

„Hab ich von der Weihnachtsfeier mitgehen lassen.“

„Hervorragend.“

Der erste Docht ertrinkt im Wachs und es wird dunkler.

Missbilligend schüttelt Faber den Kopf.

„Miese Qualität.“

Sie nickt, nimmt sich einen Lebkuchen und beißt ab.

„Wenn wir schon von Qualität reden, die der Lebkuchen war letztes Jahr auch besser.“

„Vielleicht sind das die Überreste vom Vorjahr und die schmecken deswegen so.“

Sie grinst.

„Gut möglich.“

Es hat etwas erstaunlich Heimeliges an sich mit Faber bei Kerzenschein im Büro zu sitzen, mittelmäßigen Glühwein zu schlürfen und Plätzchen zu essen. Selbst ihre Meinung über den Adventskranz wird gnädiger.

„Bei wenig Licht, Glühwein, Plätzchen und guter Gesellschaft ist das Teil gar nicht mehr so hässlich.“ äußert sie diesen Gedanken als die zweite Kerze verlöscht.

Diesmal lächelt er definitiv.

„Stimmt.“

Kerze Nummer drei gibt den Geist auf, als sie den Plätzchenteller fast geleert haben. Sie essen beide einen Zimtstern und betrachten die letzte Flamme.

„Was machen Sie Heiligabend?“ fragt er und schiebt ihr den Teller mit dem letzten Dominostein hin. Sie nimmt ihn und starrt, schlagartig wieder trübsinnig, auf die matte Schokoladenschicht.

„Drauf hoffen, dass jemand eine Leiche findet und ich zur Arbeit darf. Alternativ mich allein betrinken und früh ins Bett gehen. Sie so?“

Sie hört ihn seinen Becher hin- und herschieben, zu sprechen ansetzen und verstummen, bevor er auch nur die erste Silbe herausbringt. Als sie ihn anschaut, weicht er ihrem Blick aus und räuspert sich.

„Ich könnte für uns beide was kochen.“ sagt er dann unvermutet.

„Tütensuppe? Oder zur Feier des Tages doch kalte Dosenravioli mit einem Lineal direkt aus der Dose gelöffelt?“

„Für Sie würde ich tatsächlich den Herd anmachen. Und Teller und Besteck aus dem Schrank holen.“

Sie ist sich nicht sicher, ob ihr wirklich davon, dass ihr jemand anbietet Essen auf Tellern und nicht aus Dosen zu servieren, warm ums Herz werden sollte, aber aus Fabers Mund muten diese Sätze fast wie eine Liebeserklärung an.

„Ich bin dabei.“

Sie beißt die Hälfte des Dominosteins ab und beugt sich vor um ihm die andere in den Mund zu schieben. Für einen Moment noch sieht sie ihn überrascht lächeln, dann verlöscht auch die letzte Kerze und sie kann sein Gesicht nur noch erahnen.

„Geben Sie mir Bescheid, ob ich was zu trinken oder so mitbringen soll.“ sagt sie ins Dunkel und verspürt mit einem Mal wieder Vorfreude auf Heiligabend.


End file.
